


На счет три

by jamie_lee



Category: 13 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	На счет три

Все можно предугадать заранее: карточка, встреча в безлюдной местности, обыск.  
Раз, два, три.   
Последний звонок, дамы и господа, занимайте свои места.  
Винс не знает, чего именно ждет: подпольных боев, съемок в запрещенном видео, казино. Чего угодно, но не такого.  
Занять не свое место в смертельной игре - ошибка, которую никто не собирается позволять ему исправить.  
У него майка промокла, волосы прилипли ко лбу и на ум приходит всяческая глупость, вроде:  
Мама уже давно говорила подстричься.  
Возьмите пистолет в руки, кричит ведущий, в его голосе азарт.  
Винс сжимает скользкой ладонью рукоять, и затравленно смотрит по сторонам.  
За спиной щелкает затвор, все думают, что выживут, а он ожидает, что там, сзади, готова пуля именно для него.  
Первый страх - умереть.  
Затравленно.  
Затравленно оглядеться вокруг в попытке найти ответ на вопрос "что я здесь делаю".  
Ответ - деньги.  
Вокруг возмущенно кричат, когда парень, что привез его сюда - Джек - забирается на импровизированную сцену. Первая мысль - забери меня отсюда.  
Подальше.  
Забери.  
Джек забирает у него ружье и легко вгоняет патрон в ствол, протягивает рукоятью вперед.  
В попытке зацепиться за что-то, в попытке придумать причину, Винс представляет, что Джеку не все равно.  
Что он не лошадь, которую необходимо проверять перед стартом.  
Так легче.  
Поднимите руки вверх.  
Так, чтобы я видел их, кричит ведущий.  
Крутите барабаны.  
Крутите барабаны, крутите.  
Стоп.  
Цельтесь.  
Смотрите на лампочку, смотрите на лампочку, ждите сигнала.  
Тринадцатый, не смотри назад, не смотри назад, здесь никому не интересно, что ты боишься умереть.  
Стреляйте.  
Второй страх - убить самому.  
Винс не может нажать на курок, лошадь сходит с дорожки, финита ля комедия.  
Стреляй, стреляй, стреляй.  
Тринадцатый, стреляй!  
Раз, два...  
Осечка.  
Трупы убирают с помостков, делаются новые ставки, тринадцатый номер сидит за столом, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
Джек рядом спрашивает, не хочет ли он чего. Джек рядом предлагает ему выпить воды.  
Джек. Рядом.  
Джек притащил его в эту комнату за запястье.  
Отчего-то страшно подумать, что это может быть последний человек, с которым он вот так сидит.  
Неровно остриженые ногти оставляют на ладони ранки полумесяцем.  
Винс не думает над тем, что будет после.  
После в этом месте не существует.  
Раунд два, два патрона.  
Смотрите на лампочку, господа, выстрел по сигналу.  
Винсу везет, Винс убивает, Винс не получает заслуженную пулю, Винс хочется сесть куда-нибудь в угол и закрыть лицо руками.  
Третий страх - выиграть.  
Джек обнимает за плечи, пока его желудок судорожно сокращается, стараясь вытолкнуть наружу его страх, его легкие, его безнадежность.   
Джек толкает его в кабинку и закрывает дверь, Джек наклоняется к нему очень низко и смотрит в глаза.   
У него успокаивающий взгляд старшего брата, брата, что вложил в его ладонь пистолет. У него где-то в кармане черный номер тринадцать.  
Тебе необходимо расслабиться, говорит он мягко, расстегивая его штаны. У Винса джинсы на размер больше, все деньги уходят на сестер и отца.  
Тебе необходимо расслабиться, иначе ты сойдешь с ума, слетишь с катушек, станешь таким же, как одиннадцатый.  
Винс закрывает глаза, его член слишком красный, нелепый, пальцы Джека на нем.  
Винс закрывает глаза.  
Какова вероятность того, что это - его последний день?  
Движения грубые, быстрые, Винс цепляется за запястье Джека и кончает.  
После оргазма пусто, почти безразлично.  
Почти.  
Джек больно сжимает его подбородок и глядит прямо в глаза.  
Словно Винс не придумал, словно ему не все равно.  
Остался лишь он и шестой, что желает ему смерти.  
Винс закрывает глаза и думает, что должен выиграть эти деньги. Что бы ни случилось.  
Должен.  
Три осечки, один выстрел.  
Он выиграл, но игра не закончена.  
Первое - выбраться из замка. Второе - уйти от расспросов. Третье - отослать деньги.  
Все остальное идет вне плана, белый ягненок с черными ушами исчезает с его убийцей, на уши наваливается вата.  
Мама сохранит дом. Папа выздоровеет. Сестры вырастут.  
Джек будет следить за другой лошадкой.  
Все это случится, но уже без него.  
Раз.  
Два.  
Три.  
Игра закончена.


End file.
